


VityaWish and Cumetti

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Christophe Giacometti, Camboy Phichit Chulanont, Camcon, Fan Victor Nikiforov, Fan Yuuri Katsuki, Happily Ever After, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victor had been following Cumetti for a while, and when he did a joint stream with another camboy... Victor won a small competition and got to meet the man of his wet dreams.





	VityaWish and Cumetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> Art by the lovely [ Grey Gerbil.](https://greygerbil.tumblr.com/)  
> I was so honored to work with you again! (on another rare pair!)

It started out as Victor just trying to find someone who usually went live when Georgi was gone- he hated watching cams with headphones. Honestly, he had a reason to… his headphones blocked sound pretty well and he  _still_ couldn’t look Mila in the eyes.

He had also tried, many times, to get into pre-recorded videos- everything from cams to professional films… but none had that same feel as a guy laying himself out and responding to the viewers. After a few weeks of checking out different streams, Cumetti caught his heart- well, more like his crotch, but Victor was a romantic.

That was a little over a year ago and in the past few months, Cumetti had grown to recognize _Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme._

Victor  _loved_ when the Swiss man would let  _Vitya_ roll off his tongue. Which he  _happily_ paid for fairly often. _Gods above and below_ the one time Victor won the final bid of the night and got to hear Cumetti moan his name as he orgasmed… Victor was lost.

He wanted to hear that in person.

He wanted to ride this man until he got off then slide into his ass and pound away, letting Cumetti’s cum slide down his thigh until he finally orgasmed.

This week, he had another camboy on with him- a petite little boy with an accent Victor couldn’t place. He’d never be able to watch the other camboy because the timing was off… but _Chulanut_ was a beauty to watch as well.

If Victor just  _happened_ to surprise Georgi and Anya with a night out at a fancy hotel, because "they totally deserved it", no one seemed to question it.

He had settled in shortly after Georgi had left- wipes and lube at the ready, his garbage can nearby. The chats opened up a little before the stream started, Chulanut and Cumetti’s mods hyping everyone up.

He had immediately noticed how Katsudome and the Chulanut mod seemed to know each other. He supposed this guy had been around for a while, the same way _Imtheking!15_ was close with the mods on Cumetti’s site.

Soon enough the cameras switched on- they were in a hotel Victor recognized from his travel writing. It was geared towards couples, with a pool and many surfaces to fuck on. He could see a few cameras in the background and figured they would be moving around.

He had looked up the other man before but was surprised to see just how striking their contrast was. Cumetti probably had a good 20cm on Chulanut, and his tan skin and dark hair looked amazing against Cumetti’s olive tone and bleached hair.

Both were still fully dressed and announced that basically, they’d stay on  _at least_ six hours- including a nice meal, but it might extend until they fall asleep, depending on just how generous their fans planned to be tonight. The chat had lit up at that point and a shwoop sounded overhead.

“It looks like we’ve already hit our first goal, Chulanut!” Cumetti said with a smile.

“So we  _have_ Cumetti. I know the mailings explained it, but I’m guessing no one read that.”

Victor could feel a slight blush, he definitely had  _not_ read anything but the time and date.

“Too true. So here’s how today works. We will, as time goes on, start the counter towards each collective goal. You will hear this sound-” He pointed at the speaker as another shwoop sounded, “and we should have the action you can earn listed somewhere on the page.”

There were voices behind the camera.

“Or we will just tell you apparently! So, at first, you’re paying for us to strip. Each goal will mean we take something off each other!”

Cumetti wrapped his arm around Chulanut’s waist and propped his chin on his shoulder, “And then we get to the fun part. We each brought a box of our favorite toys! As you keep tipping us when we hit the hidden goals, the last person to put money in gets to pick!”

“We’ll let them either pick the _toy,"_  Chulanut motioned to the two boxes before letting out a very sweet smile, “Or you get to choose the action _and_ the person.”

Cumetti kissed his cheek. “So you could say _I want Chulanut to suck on something._ ”

“Or you could say _I want to see Cumetti’s pretty little ass stretched out._ ”

Cumetti looked straight at the camera with a serious face then. “Our normal limits apply.”

Victor wondered if they’d go over those later or if everyone was supposed to know when another shwoop sounded.

“And I guess it’s time to catch up!”

Cumetti had slid his hand to Chulanut’s hip and dragged the shirt up, mouthing at his neck as he slowly revealed Chulanut’s abs.

“Mmmm, Chu, you’ve been working out.”

“Of course. Like I would let my precious Metti touch me all chubby.”

The chat  _lit up_ with #chumetti2k19confirmed posts. That made Victor’s heart sink, and he noticed Katsudome typing out  _if it’s true they’ll tell us._

When Victor looked back to the feed, both men were shirtless. Cumetti- _Metti_ Victor’s brain supplied- was still gently kissing at Chu’s neck.

Chu seemed happy to just let Metti’s hands roam for a bit, occasionally letting out sighs as Metti would pinch or a giggle when the touch was a little too light.

“Now, I know we’re pretty to watch but you know we’re even prettier naked…”

Chu had turned around and started to kiss down Metti’s chest, randomly wiggling his hips and tossing winks at the camera. The chat was filled with… _comments_ about how various people wanted to shove some rather disturbing objects into Chu and the following ban notifications. Both of the mods were very efficient.

Metti was squeezing his ass, framed in what looked like painted on yoga pants. Chu seemed happy to bend in half as his lips drifted lower. Metti had pouted when his ass was too far away to touch.

The shwoop sounded and Chu looked back at the camera, smiling as he dropped into splits. The chat lit up and there was another shwoop, Metti chuckled. Chu was unzipping Metti’s jeans with his teeth to the sound of more coins pouring in. He slid the pants down quickly, catching Metti off guard by removing his briefs right along with them.

“There we go, all caught up… Aren’t we, Metti?”

“Chu, you were supposed to go next!” Metti commented as he dragged Chu off the floor and into his arms again.

Victor rolled his eyes as he read a few responses, including _Katsudome: Are you sure you can handle our Chulanut?_ Victor simply _had_ to respond

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Katsudome, have you ever_ ** _watched_ ** _Cumetti? He can handle anyone!_

Victor was drawn back to the video with laughter. “It looks like we have a little disagreement brewing. Now boys… I promise you that Chu and I have  _practiced_ plenty. We can most _certainly_ handle one another.” His words were accompanied by a squeeze to Chu’s crotch, the pants outlining his hard cock.

Chu moaned and continued. “Trust me Hamsters, Metti knows how to handle me right and don’t you worry Cummies, I can handle every last centimeter of your precious boy.”

Each word at the end seemed to match up with a roll of Chu’s hips, making Metti bite his lip through a groan. Shortly after his groan, the shwoop sounded overhead.

Phichit grinned. “Looks like it's time for your fans to get a good look at me.” He leaned in closer to the monitor displaying the chat to him, “and it looks like the Hamsters voted for me to show off my ass first.”

Cumetti was more than happy to have the view of the front of the barely-there underwear he knew Chu was wearing. He slowly peeled down the waistband and revealed a thin strip of lace. He flipped the band again, revealing that the entire back panel was made of a fish-net printed mesh with a small lace band, roses blooming on vines, deep blue against his skin.

The front panel was solid lace, flowers and leaves doing little to hide his half-hard cock. Cumetti let the pants slide the rest of the way quickly, revealing a set of thigh highs that Metti  _definitely_ didn’t know about.

Chu was chuckling as Metti let out a string of curses in French.

“It seems Metti might need some time to cool off, shall we go for a swim?”

He didn’t wait for the answer before twirling to briefly facing the camera, grabbing something and heading up the stairs to the slide. The feed switched to another angle of the hotel, the empty pool filled the screen.

Soon a splash sounded and Chu was flying off the slide, laughing and watching Metti toss both their clothes off to the side and stepping into the pool. Chu holds up the thing he grabbed before and walked over towards the camera, jumping on to Metti’s back, wrapping himself around the taller man.

“So, they think I need to just keep these on,” he snapped the top of the thigh highs, “at least for a little bit.”

Metti tilted the screen, “Oh my… Katsu-do-me thinks I should just tear the underwear right off... Vitya-wish-your-boyfriend-was-hot-like-me suggests my teeth and spending some time on your _adorable toes_.”

Chu laughed and pointed his toe directly at the camera, still holding on to the taller man as he drew a heart with his foot. He started to kiss Cumetti’s neck, nipping and sucking hard as he rocked against the small of his back.

“It looks like Chu wants to claim the first mark of the night.”

Chu looked at the camera and winked before getting back to leaving a dark hickey right at the base of Metti’s neck.

Another shwoop sounded and Metti whispered into Chu’s ear, a quick nod and they headed to the edge of the pool, Chu letting Metti pose him, one leg extended along the side of the pool, back to the camera. Metti draped the other over his shoulder, dipping his head out of view.

While Cumetti was working on tearing through the thin material, Chulanut laughed and grabbed the screen they had been using before- Victor could see it was a phone now.

He leaned back and snapped a photo, posting the view he had of Metti’s teeth pulling at the lace, stretching and tearing it. His back was still to the main camera, and he started to mutter out some of the comments as Metti arranged him once again. This time into splits before guiding the other leg onto his shoulder and repeating the slow process of tearing the thin fabric.

The next photo Chu posted was after Metti once again put him into splits, taking the fabric in his teeth, winking up at the camera as he dragged the wet fabric off of Chu.

He tossed the fabric out of the water, directly at the camera.

Victor watched as they flicked through a few feeds to find the best angle since, as the angry voice in the background pointed out, he wasn’t supposed to hit the main camera. Victor couldn’t tell who it was, but the accent made him think it was one of Cumetti’s crew.

It was around the time they announced the next goal would start actions that the first actual troll showed up. There had been some unsavory comments before, but this was different. The person came in spamming _You and your heathen followers will all burn in hell._

Cumetti and Chulanut hadn’t minded much, telling the already-kicked jerk that they’ve been told they were going to hell for less  _enjoyable_ endeavors.

Victor and Katsudome had other ideas, rallying the chat to shower praise on the stars. He had a second tab popped up with that chat. Katsudome had pitched the idea to a few of the people that seemed  _more familiar_ with the stars apparently. Victor agreed to pass it on to the people he recognized. It was weird, but they interacted during shows before so...

_Domtabek: I remember my friend telling me about this new camboy he found and hamsters were involved… It was (thankfully) not what I thought._

_Imtheking!15: Cumetti has been my fave show for close to three years now! Sometimes my wife joins in on watching too!_

_Jzzlvr: Can we talk about the way Chu’s face lights up when he gets excited? He is the best cinnamon roll ever._

_BangBangPanda: I’ve always_ _enjoyed_ _both your shows_

_PunkyBrews: Do any of you remember the time Chu took the dildo challenge?_

_JinnyChu: That was nothing, do you remember when Seung-Dom came on for his last special? He was so pretty all tied up._

_Katsudome: I just love the moments after when he just talks with us and we get to see the soft Chu._

_Imtheking!15: well, generally they’re all soft after the fact._

_Katsudome: that’s not what I meant!_

“Oh, Cheri, they’ve found your hidden kink!”

The camera then zoomed in on Chu’s face, a blush dusting his cheeks as the chat was full of everyone’s favorite memories from his show.

Cumetti whispered something in his ear and the smaller man closed his eyes, blushing harder.

“To learn  _my_ kink, we’ll need to hit the next goal! Tip away… winner gets to pick a body part.”

He went back to whispering to the other man, occasionally stopping to nip his neck, slowly turning the skin more and more red. His hands were occasionally popping above the water, roaming Chu’s skin and pinching at his nipples and side.

It didn’t take very long for the shwoop to sound again, they swam over to the phone.

“It looks like Katsu-doom wins… so pick your body part.”

_Katsudome: can I know the kink first?_

“Ooo, Chuuuuu your fans are too smart! Do we tell them?”

_Imtheking!15: Doesn’t matter, ASS. That ass is always the answer._

“Metti here wants to use me as a champagne flute.”

The chat went crazy.

_Domtabek: ass might actually be the right answer_

_Jzzlvr: Dick, come on, it’s the obvious choice here._

_BangBangPanda: MOUTH! FROM HIS MOUTH PLEASE KATSUDOME!_

_PunkyBrews: Pour it all over his chest and lick it up_

_JinnyChu: Armpit._

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Those legs, please! Pick the legs, let it run down those thigh highs! I want to watch Metti lick those legs and feet._

_Katsudome: Navel, definitely._

“Then I think we’ll need to move… Jokar, where shall we go?” He was looking off camera before nodding and scooping Chu into his arms and heading off- Victor recognized the name from Metti’s crew.

Victor tried to decide if  _now_ was a good time to step out or not… He loved when Cumetti showed off his tongue work, but he did need to eat and stuff. He watched as Chu was laid out, champagne poured on him and slid right back into his seat. Metti had slowly lapped the liquid off him, occasionally pressing his lips against the skin and sucking, leaving a light pink staining.

Chu’s erection was framed perfectly, gently twitching each time Metti wiggled his tongue or blew a small breath over the damp skin. Occasionally, they would switch to his face, he was breathing hard and biting his lip.

From the chat, Victor had picked up the Chulanut  _loved_ being teased. He figured this meant he had some time. He set his laptop down so he could glance up while cooking. He saw the boxes back on screen when his food was almost done. From what he could tell from across the room, both had already donned butt plugs.

He walked up to see the extra tab flashing- Katsudome had something else to say.

_Katsudome: Thanks for helping with that_

_Katsudome: I know it’s strange, but, Chu’s a really nice guy and Cumetti seems nice too._

_Katsudome: He just, he doesn’t deserve that shit._

_Katsudome: Sorry to bother you!_

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: No need. I was just grabbing dinner._

_Katsudome: Oh, I finished lunch right before they went live. It’ll be a while until dinner for me._

Victor kept clicking to check their stream, seeing if the new toys interested him.

_VityaWishyourbfwashotlikeme: Nice. Some of the people in chat have no chill._

They continued to chat as Victor finished his food, listening as Cumetti and Chulanut were talking about how the idea for this stream came up. When he clicked the stream, the two of them were sitting in the hot tub, Chu tucked onto Cumetti’s lap randomly popping bubbles when they got close. Victor thought it was cute and clicked to give a small tip.

Shwoop.

Chu clapped at the sound. “Oooo I see Vitya-wish-your-boyfriend-was-hot-like-me hit the next goal! Can we just call you Vitya?”

He was really glad he wasn’t on camera. His blood was torn between flooding his cheeks and flooding his crotch.

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Um, yeah… that works_

“So what’s your request _Vitya?"_

Fuck. How was he supposed to think with that accent curling around his name?

The second screen flashed.

_Katsudome: Did you miss what they’ve done?_

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Yeah._

_Katsudome: The champagne, the plugs, some smaller toys. This was just a small break for them after someone wanted to watch them make out._

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Thanks._

Victor flicked tabs again and saw many suggestions.

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Cumetti, why don’t you show Chulanut your biggest kink._

The Hamsters in the chat started guessing and the Cummies were keeping tight-lipped.

Cumetti was whispering in Chu’s ear again. Chu moved to straddle his lap, looking back at the camera and winking. Victor could see why Chu was popular. He seemed to always know how to play to the camera  _and_ the crowd.

Metti had begun leaving marks on his chest, both being sure to keep the end result hidden. The hamsters were torn between a _general nipple fetish,_  a _marking fetish,_  and some strange other ideas that got laughed at.

When Cumetti leaned back and hummed, he seemed pleased with his handiwork. Victor could see the tab from Katsudome blinking with a (2).

_Katsudome: What are you going to suggest?_

_Katsudome: Oh, what’s his kink?_

Victor chuckled and flipped back to the video, just in time to watch Chu turn around and display the array of marks on his skin. It was a “C.” Whether that was for Cumetti or Chulanut… who knows.

The chat began to fly again so Victor switched back to talking to Katsudome.

That’s how most of the stream ended up going for the first three hours. They would drive each other to the edge then sit and talk for a while, during that time he would click over and talk to the other fan. They both had poodles and he discovered the other man had been one of Chulanut’s original fanbase. He was excited about the upcoming CamCon- he had won a drawing from the subscribers for a paid trip to meet the star.

Victor  _might_ have been a bit jealous Cumetti didn’t do the same thing.

They talked about how different the two stars ran things and both admitted to having crushes on their respective stars. Victor got to see photos of all Chulanut’s hamsters and Katsudome’s toy poodle. He, of course, sent Makkachin photos in return.

“Okay, Hamsters and Cummies! We have four toys left and then we’ll enjoy the  _very special_ meal and then on to the main event. The rules will switch at that point and we’ll explain it then.”

The first toy came from Chu’s box, and Victor wanted one of his own. He held up the dildo, it was clear with a vortex of pink and purple inside. The entire length had little bumps, scattered randomly along it- it wasn’t a large toy, barely longer than his palm. Chu was twirling it around in his hands waiting for someone to pick who got to use what he deemed his favorite.

The winner made Chu pout when he opted for Cumetti to enjoy it.

Chu had sat on the edge of the pool in the shallow end, the water barely covering his legs, and had Metti laid over his lap, head pillowed in his arms on the edge of the pool- it left him mostly out of the water. Chu had gently swatted him when he got impatient and started to grind down.

“Don’t be a brat Metti, or I’ll make you wait even _longer_ for release.”

“Chuuuu you can’t. It’s been _hours_.”

Chu looked right at the camera, winking as he slicked up the toy and ran his hand along Metti’s spine, gently preparing him for the toy.

“Chu, you _know_ I can…”

Another sharp smack cut off Metti’s statement.

Chu was teasing him, and for all his complaints- Victor could see Metti enjoyed it.

“Only good boys get to enjoy this one, Metti, not brats. Do you think you can be a _good boy_ for me?”

Of the string of French Metti let out, Victor understood  _fuck, mouth,_ and  _yes._

Chu chuckled. “As cute as that was, I didn’t understand a word.”

“Yes, Chu, _YES_.”

If the pout on Metti’s face was anything to go by- he had certainly been hoping for something  _faster._

Because Chu was very, very slowly pushing the dildo in, barely scratching up and down Metti’s back and ass cheeks. There were pink lines forming, and each time he tried to push farther back earned him another slap on his already pink cheeks.

“You see, this is a toy made for someone with  _patience,_ Metti. It's best enjoyed like a fine wine. Very, very slowly.”

Metti let out a groan that went right to Victor’s crotch. He had been half hard most of the show, normally just toys and teasing would get him  _interested_ but not get him off.

Though, if Cumetti kept groaning like _that,_ , he might just cum before the main show started.

Watching the small twitch of Chu’s wrist as he efficiently slid the dildo one more bump in had Victor grabbing himself and rubbing slow.

“I find that the overall texture just gets lost if you thrust in too fast. And what good are textured toys if you can’t feel every bump.” The end of his sentence was punctuated by a long moan from Metti as he gave small thrusts with each word.

Victor… might have also moaned.

When he finally had the toy seated, he slid his hand up Metti’s spine and into his hair, pulling him flush against his chest as he moved up to the side of the pool, making Metti shift and bend to accommodate the motion.

“Now, show it off Metti. Make it pretty.”

He still hadn’t let go of Metti’s hair, which made the task harder. He managed to flip himself around so he was straddling Chu’s legs, ass pointed to the camera as he braced on the ground.

Chu stroked through his hair whispering in his ear. The change in posture made Victor really curious as to what was said. Chu slid forward to the edge, pulling Metti’s hip flush to his shoulder running his hand up from his ankle, wetting the skin as he did. He tapped the toy a few times, chuckling as Metti shuddered against him. He grabbed the base and slowly drew it out, gently rubbing along Metti’s thigh, then sliding it back in just as slowly.

Cumetti was shaking and Victor noticed each time he almost fell onto his elbows, Chulanut would smirk at the camera, delivering a swift swat to one of his thighs. Cumetti was still babbling when a shwoop sounded- time to switch up the toys. They went through the final toys fairly quickly- It seemed the viewers were eager to get to the main event.

One final shwoop sounded and they moved to the bed- They both decided to go a round before they had food- neither was willing to delay their orgasm any longer. The hours of light edging had left them both aching.

Cumetti pulled the smaller man against him, draping his legs on the outside of his, displaying his gentle, slow strokes of Chu’s cock and the teasing touches as he played with his lubed rim.

“Okay, so. Now instead of _goals,_ , we’re going take the last to tip right before we’re ready to switch things up. You’ll get to pick our next position.”

“Though, we’ll be picking who is doing what each time.” Cumetti winked at the camera with that.

The chat was rolling in, everyone listing off their top picks in hopes of convincing each other to use it if they got the chance. The shwoop sounded and the men stopped to look at the screen.

“I-am-the-king, your choice!”

_Imtheking!15: I’m going with a classic. Missionary._

The chat was predictably filled with jabs at the man, especially the Cumetti fans who were closer to him. Not that it mattered to him- he just joked right back about everyone’s jealousy. Victor focused back on the stream- Cumetti had laid on his back and was pulling Chu by the wrist to drape over him.

Victor’s heart was full but at the same time crushed. They were obviously close, the looks they were sharing were beautiful. Victor truly felt like he was being invited into their love.

Which crushed the feelings he knew were building for Cumetti. It was dumb, he knew it.

This was the point that he would normally start stroking himself, begin the slow tease until he could climax with Cumetti- but he was not feeling it at all right now. They were just past the four-hour mark- it would be another two.

Victor got up and moved around a bit, cleaning up from his earlier dinner and shaking the melancholy from his body- maybe Yurio was right and he needed to find a good boyfriend and spend less time with his hand. Perhaps this was a good time to cancel his subscription to the Swiss star’s feed. He briefly wondered if the man would notice his disappearance- he had seen it happen before.

When Victor came back to the computer, they had apparently started eating- feeding each other finger foods in the hot tub. He had five messages waiting for him.

_Katsudome: Is he always so sappy?_

_Katsudome: Looks like it._

_Katsudome: Dinner time here for me, how’s it going for you?_

_Katsudome: VityaWish?_

_Katsudome: Back… you alright there?_

Victor smiled at the other fan- they would definitely need to stay in touch after this. He seemed like he would be a great friend.

_Vityawishyourbfwashotlikeme: Yeah. Just stepped away._

_Katsudome: Well, you have excellent timing!_

Just as Victor was about to ask, the stream made an odd sound. He flipped over to find them stretching near the end of the large bed.

“Okay, so this next bit we’re just going to enjoy. But keep on tipping-”

Chu cut him off excitedly. “Because this part- this has an extra surprise on top of us just letting you pick positions for us!”

Victor wasn’t sure what was going, but the look on their faces promised something good. Maybe they’d both moan out the winner’s chosen word (usually a name, but Victor isn’t one to judge kinks.)

He still had a good few credits left on his account, so for the rest of the stream, he liberally tipped the duo. If Victor really was going to cancel the subscription, he’d make sure to spoil Cumetti one last time. He ended up loading up some more credits- it went a bit over his planned budget, but with the things he saw, he knew that it was worth this final goodbye.

When they finally wound down and were about to curl up and sleep, Chu dropped the forgotten information on them all.

“Now I know that you all have been waiting to find out the extra surprise we have for you. We couldn’t say what it was before, because we wanted it fair! BUT-”

Cumetti pulled Chu back and put a hand over his mouth. “You already surprised your viewer. Now it’s my turn. All of the tips from this last segment, each credit earned a ticket in a lottery of sorts.”

Victor could see Chu bouncing in excitement, and his message from Katsudome lit up with three messages in quick succession.

“The prize to this lottery is a trip to CamCon!” Cumetti held up the phone to read the onslaught of messages. “Yes, there are a few restrictions, of course. We do need to stay safe so there will be a background check and you’ll need to be allowed to fly into the country it is held in and a whole NDA thing- just legal things, you know how it is.”

They answered a few more questions before one of the crew handed them over a small tablet, both of them smiling to the camera.

Chu started. “And the winner is…” he started to slap against his thighs in an imitation of a drum roll.

“This name I recognize. They’ve been a staple around my streams for a few months. They’ve been around longer, but they were a bit shy at first. Vitya-wish-your-boyfriend-was-hot-like-me”

Victor was dead. This was his afterlife.

If the gods were pleased, he would be in Cumetti’s arms at CamCon.

The next few weeks were filled with Victor jumping through hoops, a stern man named Seung-Gil demanding everything from him to run background checks and set up his travel. Even knowing he had nothing to hide, the man had him scared. 

* * *

Katsudome- Yuuri, as Victor had learned- was supposed to be landing a little after him, so Victor had agreed stayed near customs so they could meet their ‘hosts’ together. They had gotten close while planning the trip, Victor glad to have a new friend who liked travel as much as he did- one of his upcoming reviews was going to be the small onsen Yuuri’s parents owned.

The package they won was really nice- they arrived on a Tuesday and stayed through checkout on Monday. All he had to do was cover his flight costs. Victor was texting with Georgi and Yurio when Yuuri came up to him with all his luggage.

“Are you ready?”

Victor hugged him, glancing over all his stuff. “Yeah, I think so. Let’s head out?”

They didn’t have much trouble finding the two stars- Cumetti and Chu were wearing matching glittered shirts with the CamCon logo on it. Victor tried to ignore the feeling in his chest at how close they were, Cumetti’s arm casually slung around Chu’s shoulders.

Yuuri ducked behind him as they walked up, hiding from the pair... couple… whatever they were.

Cumetti held a hand out. “Christophe, you can call me Chris, you must be Vitya.”

Victor blushed- even in casual conversation, hearing his name rolling off the man’s tongue was intoxicating. “Yeah, Victor, Vitya, either works.”

He went to shake Chris’ hand but found himself blushing more as he gently kissed Victor’s knuckles.

“This is Phichit. I’m guessing your shadow is Katsu-”

“YUURI. It’s, uh, Yuuri.”

Phichit was smiling wide at that. “He knows. He’s just a brat.”

Christophe winked at them. “Maybe I’m trying to earn a spanking.”

“We are in _public,_ Christophe.”

“Has that ever stopped us before?”

Both laughed at that, Yuuri and Victor joining in after a bit. On the ride to the hotel, Yuuri started to talk a bit more, less shy now that they weren’t surrounded by people, even if he was nodding off the longer they were driving. There were two men in the car with them- Christophe had introduced them as Seung-Gil and Yorik. They were the guards for the stars and they seemed to not have an interest in a conversation.

Chris and Phichit had set it up so they had two suites that opened into each other- the main suite where he and Yuuri were staying had three rooms and a fireplace. Victor could see the lockout door between the two suites- Christophe and Phichit had already set everything out in their room.

He couldn’t see much beyond the two beds in that area, but their side obvious had the main entertainment area. There was a small kitchen when you first walked in, Christophe pointing out that it’s already been stocked since he thinks convention food is gross.

Yuuri opened the first door when he came around the counter- claiming it as he flopped onto the bed to nap since he wasn’t as used to flying as Victor.

Victor continued on, opening the second door to find a bathroom. His room ended up being across from the hot tub that looked big enough to fit them all. _Especially_ if they sat on each other’s laps.

Victor shook the thought away- if anything, Phichit would be sitting on Christophe while he and Yuuri tried to not get too excited. If they even used the thing.

His room had a bathroom attached and a nice place to hang up his dress shirts. Overall, if he had been visiting this place for work, he’d be given a five-star review for initial impressions.

Christophe and Phichit had started cooking by the time he put everything away and used the bathroom.

“I hope you like chicken,” Christophe pointed to the pan, “we forgot to check if you two ate meat. But we have plenty of veggies if-”

“We do. Yuuri made me find a place near me to eat katsudon when he found out I hadn’t had any yet.”

Phichit smiled at that but Christophe looked a little puzzled. “He had me try that too!”

Victor offered to help but they waved him off, saying he was their guest. It was nice to watch them interact- they had been very comfortable on the stream and this was just as fun to watch.

Well, relatively so. 

* * *

The next few days were torture- the hotel slowly filled up with stars and fans and Victor realized exactly why Seung-Gil had been so cautious with the pre-travel checks.

People had a nasty habit of just… touching.

Christophe and Phichit were always gracious about it, politely asking the offending fan to back off. Seung-Gil had insisted that the two stars always stand between Victor and Yuuri- he and Yorik could watch for issues easier that way.

By the time CamCon officially started up on Friday, people had started to assume Yuuri and Victor were up and coming stars themselves. _Especially_ when Yuuri put in his contacts and slicked back his hair.

Phichit rarely sat on actual furniture- he had a habit of just plopping himself in people’s laps. At the beginning, it was mainly Chris, but he started to favor Yuuri after a couple days. Even Victor had a few times where the petite man dropped into his lap without warning.

Victor had simply wrapped an arm around him after the first time when he realized Christophe didn’t care. He supposed it came with the territory of working in cam shows.

Friday night, Phichit dragged him to one of the keynote speakers- the sign out front of the auditorium said "[Anal 101 - FireChild](http://kinkycast.com/archive/2018-archive/232---firechild---anal.html)" and said he’d need the information in the future.

She had spent almost an hour going over anal etiquette and Phichit had shoved him on the small stage when she asked for a volunteer.

Victor was pretty sure his blush would never fade.

Saturday morning, he noticed a few marks on Yuuri’s neck, though he refused to share where they came from. The marks hadn’t been there when they relaxed in the hot tub the night before.

That night was the big awards ceremony- Christophe and Phichit had been nominated in a few categories and so had some of their crew. Victor had discovered that Jokar was Josef, Christophe’s normal manager. Phichit’s manager Ciao Ciao had been in charge of banning cash flow.

He never realized how much went into shoots like that until he saw the number of awards being given out. Everything from lighting to soundtrack was covered- even scripting for some of them.

They breezed through the awards that weren’t nominated, simply stat-based.

Christophe offered a colorful nickname for each one. Longest lasting single stream- "the infamous _you should see a doctor about that_ ". Largest insertion in each orifice “the  _that’s gonna hurt tomorrow._ ”

Without the speeches, those awards went fast. They would announce in a steady stream, people making their way to the front for the photo op with the fake award and head back down. Chris explaining about how they’d all pick them up after the ceremony when Victor noticed no one was holding their paperweight. Phichit had won the best

He  _also_ had to be told it wasn’t a dildo, despite the shape.

When they moved onto the nominated awards, Christophe and Phichit decided to start imitating moans.

Celestino did  _not_ approve, but that just made them stop for two awards. Then a Canadian man landed on stage- and both men lost it. By the time they all stumbled back into the room- with the help of both managers and their bodyguards- they had five trophies and had been scolded ten more times.

Christophe stripped naked and headed to the hot tub, dragging Victor along with him.

“Wait, but Phichit-”

“Will join if he wants, cheri. I have waited all week to get my mouth on you.”

Victor glanced back towards Phichit… who had Yuuri pinned against a wall while Seung-Gil locked himself in the other room- tossing a bag onto the counter as he walked out. So _that’s_ where the hickey came from.

“Are you planning to stay dressed?”

Victor shook his head and got naked while trying to not take his eyes off of Christophe for long. Sure he had seen it all before, but in person, where he could touch? Christophe was already in the hot tub, eyes set on Victor as he climbed in.

Christophe grabbed his thighs and pulled him onto his lap, sliding one hand up Victor’s body until he was cupping his chin. Victor happily leaned in and kissed him. He could hear the door to Yuuri’s room closing as Christophe’s hand slid across his chest.

Victor’s hand hadn’t stopped moving, finding areas that he wanted to mark later- every time Christophe leaned into his touch.

Every time Victor got too eager for Christophe’s liking, Christophe would laugh against his lips and say _We have time, cheri._

Victor disagreed. They only had a day, then Christophe would go back to home to Phichit.

Victor pulled himself out of that thought process- he was in the lap of a very willing Cumetti.

“I think we should get out and kick off the fun part.”

“Yeah, definitely. Let’s do that.”

Christophe wiped off what water he could before heading to the counter where the bag was, first sifting through before deciding to grab it all. He had no clue which lube Victor would want.

Victor was standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed, fussing over the blanket like he wasn’t sure if it should be on or off.

“We don’t _have to,_ cheri.”

Victor jumped and faced him. “I want to though. Just not used to… I mean obviously, you and Phichit are open to-”

Christophe laughed at that. “Cheri, I am not _with_ Chitty.”

“What? But… all the flirting and touching and-”

“We’re both flirts. And both crave physical contact. Surely you’ve noticed he and Yuuri disappear for lunch dates?”

“I just thought-” Victor frowned, not sure what he had made of all the little clues.

“I don’t share, Vitya.”

Victor gave him a look. “But your job?”

“Just because you played a doctor on TV, doesn't mean you're a doctor in real life.”

Victor took a step closer, winding his arms around Christophe, kissing him. “Okay.”

Christophe smiled and pulled the blanket off the bed, dumping out the contents on the bed. “Pick what you want to use.”

Victor poked at the toys and lubes, some samples from various booths at the convention. There was one bottle that obviously had been brought with- the label worn from use.

He held that up and Christophe tossed the rest back in the bag, dropping it before guiding Victor onto the bed. He laid over Victor and started to work him back up, rocking against him as they kissed.

“Marks?”

_“Please.”_

Christophe chuckled as he started to kiss and bite his way down Victor’s body. His torso was littered with marks, some a gentle pink, fading quickly. But Christophe had left plenty of marks that would linger throughout the coming days.

By the time Christophe hit his hips, Victor was ready to burst. The constant shift between sides kept pressure on his cock, but with Christophe’s body in the way, Victor couldn’t touch himself.

Christophe pulled up, waiting for Victor to look down before slowly licking him from base to tip, laughing at the groan Victor made as he collapsed back onto the bed.

“Now. I very much want to do this _every single way_ but for now, I wanna do the work and watch you enjoy.”

“O-Okay.”

Christophe hummed, pulling up Victor’s leg to leave a mark on his inner thigh. He grabbed the lube once the mark seemed dark enough, starting to tease Victor’s rim with gentle pressure.

“Can we kiss while you,” he let the question hang.

“Of course, cheri, whatever you want.”

Victor pulled him up and groaned into Christophe’s mouth when he finally pressed his finger in. Victor tried to press down onto Christophe’s finger, but each time he wiggled, Chris would pull away and tease him about having patience.

Christophe had him on edge by the time he worked a second finger in.

“Already ready to cum for me, cheri?”

Victor moaned and pressed his hips against Christophe, this time he wasn’t stopped as Christophe leaned down and kissed him. “I’m going to suck you off this time. I want to taste you. Then, I’m going to finish getting you ready, and I’m going to fuck you.”

Victor groaned at the thought, nodding as Christophe added more marks on his way down.

He spent most of the night making Victor’s body shake- first in pleasure than from overstimulation. By the morning, Victor’s cock was barely dribbling out anything as Christophe coaxed one final orgasm out of him before dragging him on their “first date.” 

* * *

Christophe was watching Victor pace in the extra bedroom-turned-studio, fixing his tight briefs then moving them back where they were.

“You don’t have to you know.”

Victor jumped a bit. “I want to, it’s just-”

Christophe wrapped his arms around Victor. “Intimidating?”

“No. You just haven’t had anyone on since Phichit. And I’m definitely _no Phichit_ in terms of camming.”

“Vitya, _no one_ is Phichit like that, even me.”

Victor nodded. He knew that the team-up had been the top-earning stream for Christophe’s career, no matter how you ran the numbers- per hour, minute, orgasm, or toy. It had been a long year of trying to figure out the best system to reach anywhere near that success again, but nothing came close. Victor didn’t mind though. It meant Christophe taking suggestion after suggestion, living out every single one of Victor’s fantasies.

“And you know I can always slide up Wednesday’s plan if I need to… that dildo will pass as a special surprise.”

Victor thought it over for a second before stepping up to the computer and typing something in.

“Meet my new friend? So dildo?”

Victor smiled. “No, me.”

“I’d say you’re a bit-”

Victor cut in with a laugh. “Oh please, when Phichit and Yuuri got married, Phichit declared loudly that his fans would never know because  _an adult entertainer must appear available but never be available._ I can’t be your soon-to-be-husband here.”

Christophe smiled at the small jab at Phichit, not bothering to correct the title before grabbing the remote for his camera and wrapping an arm around Victor and starting the stream.

They were exchanging gentle kisses while Christophe’s fans started to log in, Christophe keeping an eye on the numbers. Once his normal viewers were there, he pulled away from Victor.

“I see some of you have figured it out, my surprise is a _very special guest_ that some of you might recognize.”

The chat lit up and then Victor saw Yuuri in the comments, angry at the lack of warning. No one else had figured out that he was VityaWish.

Victor offered a small wave. “Sorry, Katsu. We didn’t pick til right before the show.”

Iamtheking!15 was the first to realize the connection after that.

Christophe pulled them onto the bed, Victor on his lap. “Yes, that’s right. This is the legendary VityaWish, the man dumb enough to agree to marry me.”

Victor looked back at Christophe, questioning.

“I love Phichit, but I don’t share, remember?” he whispered against Victor’s skin, “plus I forgot my ring.”

Victor looked down at their hands- he had pulled his off, but there on Christophe’s right hand (and all over the comments) there was the ring. Victor shook his head and grabbed his off the dresser, sliding it on and sitting next to Christophe.

They chatted for a bit more, Christophe explaining how the show would go today- basically, the audience wouldn’t have any say. Victor had been too nervous to give the viewers much power (or even let Josef into the room, so they were using the stationary camera and remote instead of Christophe’s normal.)

Victor smiled once Christophe was done, quickly pulling him over. Christophe was displayed for the camera on Victor’s lap- his legs pressed wide by Victor’s, hips pulled flush to put pressure on the other surprise of the night.

Victor let his hands roam over Christophe’s chest as they continued to talk with the audience. He noticed a few messages quickly deleted- Josef was hard at work like always.

Christophe was starting to squirm by the fifteen-minute mark.

_Domtabek: Anyone else seeing this?_

_BangBangPanda: Yeah… definitely more to this than we’re seeing._

Victor laughed as he read that, patting Christophe’s leg and relaxing his hold. “Yes, there is more. But Cumetti wasn’t allowed to tell you until you figured it out. Turn around, love.”

Christophe turned around, his ass on display for the camera.

“Now show them.”

Christophe leaned into Victor to balance as he drew done the panties to reveal the toy the panties had been hiding.

“Cumetti has been wearing this _all day.”_

Christophe moaned as Victor played with the end of the toy, it was one of their favorites. Aneros was a classic for a reason. Christophe had only slipped it in a few minutes before the stream- a little white lie to make the viewers tips more, but it was a toy that didn’t take long to make him desperate.

Victor pressed on it a few times as the tips rolled in, teasing Christophe until they started to die down. _Pacing,_ Christophe had told him, _was all in the tips._

Victor slid Christophe’s panties to the floor and had him step free before he pulled the toy out and set it off to the side for the rest of the stream. From here on it was just them. Victor was excited.

Christophe slipped the top of Victor’s black briefs under his balls slicking him up before straddling him and letting the viewers see the cock that he was about to enjoy.

The tips and comments brought a blush to Victor’s face.

Victor gently tested that Christophe was ready, the action bringing another flood of tips in. Victor gently pressed down on Christophe’s hip, a silent check in since they couldn’t see each other’s faces when Christophe was on his lap this way.

Christophe lowered himself onto Victor, letting out a moan that Victor now knew was only partially theatrical. Christophe always made lots of sounds, but they got louder around a microphone, amping up his whines and making sure it was all picked up.

Victor tried to remember that as he praised Christophe, but he was sure most got muffled as Christophe leaned back against him to get a better camera angle.

Victor leaned back on the bed, allowing Christophe to arch and show off his abs to the camera, pausing when he was all the way down and pressing against his stomach.

“Cummies, I wish you could feel this. Gods, I can feel Vitya here.”

He pressed hard, drawing a groan from Victor and a new round of tips from the viewers. Christophe made Victor look at one in particular.

_Katsudome: Come on, I know you’re louder than that, VityaWish. We shared a suite last year’s CamCon!_

Victor flipped off the camera before letting out a high-pitched imitation of a porn star. They had to pause after Christophe laughed hard enough to get a cramp in his side.

Even with the break to massage out the cramp and a more intimate finish with Victor slowly coaxing Christophe over the edge in missionary, it was one of Cumetti’s top-earning streams that year.

When they made it to CamCon the next month, _Cumetti and VityaWish_ ended up on stage a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah, Sorry it took over a year to write   
> And the person who hosted the Anal 101 class gave me permission to link it. Give it a listen and help us save the world- one asshole at a time.


End file.
